


Power of the Majin

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark Magic, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Evil Bra, Fallen Hero, Female Anti-Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Set in the fancomic Dragon Ball Multiverse.Babidi claims his greatest minion





	Power of the Majin

 Son Bra, heir to Vegetto, slowly stalked off to her room. She had been humiliated by that Ginyu. _I swear I will kill him if Father didn’t do it for me already._

Aggression and rage always bubbled deep beneath her surface, born of her natural Saiyan blood and training subjected to her by her father, who all but encouraged it.

Suddenly, she began to feel a stabbing pain in her mind. _Something’s….attacking me!_

A voice in her head began whispering. **_Hello, Son Bra. My name is Babidi._**

Babidi? The wizard of Universe 11, with the pink monster Dad killed. _Damn him!_

_Get out of my head, bastard!_

**_I will, but first, I will make you my slave._ **

_Fuck you! I’ll never do that!_

Babidi increased the strength of the spell and Bra screamed. Power surged. While Babidi could not track ki, his magic managed to locate her and feel the evil bubbling beneath the surface.

**_You are a true Saiyan warrior. You yearn for a good fight. I promise you will have many, under my dominion. I will take this multiverse, and you shall be my greatest champion, greater even than Majin Buu. I once tried to control Vegeta like this. But he resisted me due to the fact he had softened for years and never truly gave in to his Saiyan aggression and bloodlust. But you…..you enjoy combat, and murder, and blood. I know you do…_ **

_Stop it! It’s….not true! I’m….good! I….I love my father, my family!_

**_Embrace who you truly are, Bra. The Multiverse will be mine. Your universe shall be yours. I am only showing you who you really are. I can make you even more powerful. Powerful enough to even defeat your father._ **

_I’ll…. never join……_

**_A shame._ **

Babidi increased the strength of the spell even more. Lightning, and ki crackled. Bra’s power was truly godlike, Babidi thought. Her hair flickered in and out of Super Saiyan. Bra had always known she was different to her siblings. Wilder. More ruthless and arrogant, obsessed with being the most powerful being in the universe. In SSJ2, this was fully realized, transforming her into a sadistic warrior of pure rage who would even attack allies indiscriminately. Bra probably would have betrayed them by now, she realized, had Father not been there to keep her in check. This wizard was promising her the power to finally defeat him, as she had always wished.

From a young age, Bra was a born genius. Far superior to her siblings in natural combat talent, and potential. Only her brother Gohan had similar legendary rage in the Super Saiyan state, and similar changes occurring when he did transform. For this reason, she respected him more than the others. Her mother tried to hold her back _. How dare she…! I am the daughter of the mighty Vegetto. I deserve to rule the universe! How dare any of them try to stop me!_

Finally, the shield broke though. The last shell preventing Bra from holding Babidi off.

**_Finally…...embrace your destiny, Son Bra, and take your rightful place at my side!_ **

Bra fell to the ground, staring at the floor. Slowly, her head turned up, and the Majin seal was branded on her head, her face curled in a truly diabolical smirk, and her hair spiked up in her SSJ2 state. Clarity and control seeped into her. A new sense of purpose. She was Master Babidi’s.

“Ready to comply, Master Babidi.” She sneered.

 Darkness was ready to descend upon the multiverse.


End file.
